Wearable devices may have functionality to measure, monitor, and/or report parameters of a user. Examples of such wearable devices include Fitbit™, Apple Watch™, Life Alert™, etc. However, the usefulness of some wearable devices may be inhibited by a short battery life, particularly for long-term monitoring situations such as those involving the elderly, where the wearable device may have to be recharged every few days. Many of these wearable devices are also not able to independently connect to a cellular network and often require to be ‘paired’ with other devices or must communicate by alternative means, which may inhibit the device's ability to communicate with remote devices, respond to an emergency, etc. As such, the functionality of existing wearable devices is limited.
Accordingly, systems, devices, and methods that enable an additional, alternative, and/or improved wearable device remains highly desirable.